Hero
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Romano sees Antonio in a completely different light as Spain comes to aid him in a battle.


Hero

Romano let loose a scream as a bullet dug into his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. They were losing, his gaze swept over battle field, so many had died. Their screams dug their way into his memory. He closed his eyes as an enemy a solider from the opposing army approached him, musket drawn. He closed his eyes, their opponent was going to win. He heard a click as the musket was being prepared to shoot. 'I need a hero...' he thought as he stared into the barrel of the gun eyes wide. The man he thought was only a boy, the gun was rattling his hands. Romano closed his eyes. War, who had invented such a thing? Who wanted to brand people as murders? As kin slayers?

"I'm sorry..." the boy whispered. Romano waited for the pain, and heard an agonized cry. His eyes flew open when he realized it wasn't his and saw Spain standing over him. Axe digging into the boys side as he effortlessly flung him to the ground with a loud thud. Romano looked up, he could almost imagine a bull standing over him, an angry protective bull, with the attackers in view of the now fierce green eyes.

His eyes traveled up to the tan face and cringed in fear. The usually sweetly smiling lips were pulled into a snarl that sent shivers down the Italian's spine. He saw the head snap to the side as he rounded on a solider approaching him. His hands twirled the axe as he caught another man, bringing him down into an ungraceful heap. The shoulders heaved as a deep battle cry accompanied the next strike.

Romano's eyes went wide as someone shot Antonio. Spain stumbled slightly before turning on the one that wounded him. Romano had to do something. Slowly he found his way to his feet, his aching body protested as he saw another blow send Antonio to his knees.

"No..." he whispered, grabbing a musket from one of the dead bodies. He aimed, the pain in his shoulder soon forgotten as the determination to help a loved one flowed through him. He cocked it back and pulled the trigger, the man making his way over to finish Antonio off fell, and didn't get back up. Spain looked up, green eyes wide as he saw Romano with the musket, slowly he rose to his feet but his knees soon gave out. Romano threw the gun away and ran to Antonio as he pitched forward. He held the other tightly in his arms, letting out a wail as Antonio's head lolled lifelessly against his shoulder. His hero was almost gone, he had risked his life to save him. Slowly he laid Antonio on the ground and took the axe which had fallen from the other's hand. His hands were shaking as he held the weapon, he never realized how heavy it was, Antonio wielded it with such grace and speed that it looked as if it weighed the same as a feather. Now when Romano held it, it was almost touching the ground. He wouldn't give up though, he swung at any man that tried to approach them. He was ready to give his life to protect his caretaker.

Battle cries filled the air as the Spanish army came running down the hills, joining the faltering Italians in their fight. He felt the axe fall from his fingers as he sunk to the ground beside Antonio, his green eyes fluttering open slightly, a hand reaching for the axe that laid a few feet away. Romano reached over and gave it to him. As soon as the large tan hand grasp the cool metal they closed around and Antonio used it to raise himself up, Romano smiled a bit, but the concern still glittering in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Antonio questioned and Romano just cried, as his fists weakly slammed against Spain's chest.

"You...you stupid Jerk! Who told you to keep fighting for me! You could have been killed!" he shouted. Antonio laughed quietly brining up a blood stained hand to wipe away the other's tears.

"I'm sorry... but I would keep fighting for you Lovi...until my heart stops beating..." he grinned and Romano shook his head.

"Because a hero's not afraid to give his life..." he whispered softly, Antonio's brows frowned.

"What did you say Ti amo?"

"Nothing you stupid jerk!" he growled.


End file.
